Miles Dredd
Miles Dredd is the main antagonist of the 2013 cartoon Max Steel. He was once one of the co-founder of N Tek with Max's father, Jim McGrath. After a freak accident, he was thought to be dead along with Jim but he had survived. He seeks to absorb the T.U.R.B.O energy from Max Steel and use that power to take over the universe. In the 2016 film Max Steel, He appears as the main antagonist Miles Edwards Personality Miles Dredd is a man who is obsessed with power. He desires to gain as much power as possible and has no care to how he gets the power. Miles does not mind who he uses and who he interacts with to gain power like organizing plans with the omnicidal Makino. He can sometimes be very harsh with his henchmen like Jason Naught if he does not follow an order or fails him. Miles was shown to be very manipulative and secretive even when he was with Jim McGrath. He really cared for taking over the world. Miles Dredd also has an obsession with Max Steel and sees him as a source of power to help him gain a lot of T.U.R.B.O energy. Miles was also charismatic and seeked to make deals with other villains like Extroyer to help him capture Max Steel. History Past Miles Dredd used to work alongside N Tek to stop Makino. He had done many missions and fought many battles alongside the organization. He was planning on stealing the T.U.R.B.O energy from Jim McGrath but it failed miserably and nearly killed him. For some time, Dread went into hiding and became the CEO of the Trans Human Industries or THI. He later hired a man called Jason Naught to act as the manager of the Trans Human Industires while he remain in hiding. While he remained in hiding, he was searching for the T.U.R.B.O energy. Powers and Abilities Miles Dread is a very powerful advesary that Max ever faced and pose a considerable threat as much as his reluctant allies Elementors. At first, he just an ordinary human with high intellect only armed with his own unnamed T.U.R.B.O. Energy absorbing device that can morph into powerful battle suit. He created the device back when working on N-Tek. When used, depending on the amount of energy it absorbed, the plates will expand, changing the appearence of those whom wear it, notably adding more body mass marked by more parts of the device in suit form glows. The device gives various powers to Dread, depending if it is heavily loaded, or lightly loaded. When depleted of the energy, Miles' appearance with the suit looked frail and thin, but upon absorbed required energy, his body mass will increase, and will get new powers. In addition, the device can drastically change his appearence, but not getting various modes with specific abilities, like Max Steel's modes, but they are able to generate weapons of mass destruction. This piece of technology reminiscent with how Ultralink bonding works. In the past, Miles planning on stealing the T.U.R.B.O energy from Jim McGrath but it failed miserably and nearly killed him: Whereas Max wind up banished somewhere in outer space, the device permanently embedded on the chest, making him had to depend on supply of T.U.R.B.O energy to survive and empowered himself. Following powers that he gained with his device are: * T.U.R.B.O Energy Absorption: Miles' device can absorb endless amounts of T.U.R.B.O. Energy through his hands and the more energy he absorbs, the more powerful he become. Originally he could absorb a limited amount of energy, but he later upgraded the device so he could absorb Max's T.U.R.B.O Energy with no limits. He has stated that with his energy levels at peak capacity he is capable of fighting all of N-Tek forces for hours. He can turn red without even absorbing T.U.R.B.O Energy from anyone. * T.U.R.B.O Energy Convertion: '''When he absorbs T.U.R.B.O Energy, he automatically transforms it into Negative T.U.R.B.O Energy. ** '''Negative T.U.R.B.O. Energy Projection: Miles can project the energy absorbed in different forms and for different purposes: *** Flight: Dread can fly and levitate using his hands and feet as jet boots propelled with T.U.R.B.O. Energy. *** Negative T.U.R.B.O. Energy Blasts: He can project blasts of anti T.U.R.B.O. Energy from his hands in order to fight, with great destructive power. He has also shown to shoot out energy like tentacles from his hands. *** Negative T.U.R.B.O. Energy Ball: Miles' battle suit allowed him to generate a large ball of negative T.U.R.B.O energy that can inflict way more damage than his standard calibre negative blasts. ** Superhuman Strength: Miles' strength enhanced several times than normal thanks to his device's battle suit form, allowed him to crush hard rocks. ** Superhuman Durability: Miles' device in battle suit form provides enhanced durability that allowed him to endure blows from Max's attacks, energy blasts and even high water pressures from the deep ocean without much discomfort. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Miles' reflexes enhanced to superhuman level by the device. ** Superhuman Speed: With his latest upgrade he can run, move and react so fast, enough to fight toe on toe with Max's Turbo Speed Mode. * Weaponized Body: Dread can make turn his hand into a powerful blaster. External links *Miles Dredd in Max Steel Reboot Wiki. Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Max Steel Villains Category:Leader Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Kidnapper Category:Crackers Category:Deal Makers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Sadists Category:Crime Lord Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Traitor Category:Business Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Egotist Category:Warlords Category:Archenemy Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil Creator Category:Terrorists Category:Complete Monster Category:Torturer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Elementals Category:Supervillains Category:One-Man Army Category:Wealthy Category:Doctors and Scientists